Purrhaps it's pawsible
by matespritheavymetal
Summary: Meulin Leijon is in college, dating Cronus Ampora, and having the time of her life, until she finds herself ditched by Damara at a club one night, and runs into a strange tall man, then everything changes. (Rated M for language and slight smut)
1. Chapter 1

Purrhaps its Pawsible ~ A Meulin X Kurloz Fanfic

Meulin was never exactly the biggest party girl, so she didn't know why she agreed to come to this club with Damara. Meulin was now surrounded by sweating, drunk, dancing people, and she hasn't seen Damara for half an hour. Meulin makes her way through two big busted, half clothed women and starts heading towards the bathroom. She cuts around a grinding couple and launched herself into the bathroom, hoping to get a moments peace. And she's in luck, no one seems to be in the bathroom. Meulin leans against the bathroom counter and digs in her purse for her phone, pulling it out and scanning through her contacts. She finds "CroCro 3" and hits call, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Meulin, it's 3 in the morning, what do you need?"

"I lost Damara at the club and I have no way home"

"Oh... I'll be there in 10"

"Okay, thanks, Love you"

Meulin Leijon was dating Cronus Ampora for quite a while now. They have known each other since grade 11, but only started dating five months ago. Cronus attends the same community college as Meulin, he could have gone to some big league school, but stayed behind for his friends. Actually, all their friends go to that college, you could say they have and always will stick together.

Meulin walks out of the bathroom, and now has to make her way through the crowd. She attempts to go through two boys but ends up getting pushed to the ground.

"Ow! That hurt!"

A tall slim figure walks up to the man that pushed her and pushes him back, most likely looking to start a club fight. The man that pushed her backs off, says sorry to Meulin, then walks away. The tall figure bends over to help Meulin up and now she can see why the man backed off so quickly. The man had scars running down his lips, almost like stiches, and had scary face paint on. Meulin timidly takes his hand and he helps her up.

"Thank you" Meulin almost screams over the music.

"No problem, need some help out?"

"That would be awesome"

The man takes her hand again and leads her through the crowd.

(God he makes it look so easy) Meulin thinks to herself as she gets tugged through the crowd.

He leads her through the front door, letting go of her hand.

"Thank you...I didn't catch your name"

"Kurloz... and you?"

"Meulin"

"Well Meulin, I hope to see you again"

He takes her hand and kisses it like a prince before escaping into the dark depths of the club.

Meulin stand there dumbfounded until she sees Cronus's purple sports car roll up in front of the curb.

She opens the passenger door and sits down, closing it behind her.

"Hi Cronus, sorry for waking you"

"It's okay"

Meulin leans in and plants a kiss on Cronus's lips, then buckles her seat belt.

"So I think you should just spend the night at my place, I don't feel like driving all the way back to your place"

"Okay, that's fine, it's not like we have school tomorrow anyways"

After they got to Cronus's place Meulin changed into one of Cronus's old shirts and fell asleep in his arms almost instantly, but for some reason, she dreamed of that man, and his deep purple eyes.

Meulin's POV

You wake up to the sunlight peeking through the purple curtains and hitting your eyes. You roll over onto your stomach and bury your face into Cronus's pillow, not wanting to get up. You feel Cronus's arm slink around your waist and you scoot closer to him. You eventually roll onto your side to face him, staring at his face. He hadn't shaved for a couple of days, and it kind of looks nice. You gently poke his cheek and he lets out a groan before pulling you closer. You giggle and kiss his forehead. He eventually opens his eyes and kisses your cheek. You lean in and kiss his lips, but you take your time. He tastes like old cigarettes and whiskey. He pulls away and get on top of you, kissing you more passionately. You let his tongue travel your mouth, eventually running yours against his. He then moves away and begins to kiss your neck, traveling down your collarbone.

"I love you CroCro"

"Yea, I love you too"

You gently bites on your neck, leaving a small mark.

"Cronus that's going to leave a mark!"

"It will show your mine"

You let out a small groan

"Can we Meulin?"

"Can we what?"

"You know? Go all the way?"

"Cronus... I know you have been patient...but it's my first time..."

"Oh c'mon, I'll be gentle"

"But..."

"We are going to get married anyways, what's the problem?"

He gives you that smirk that makes your heart stop.

You give him a little nod and then he has your shirt off within seconds.

You have no ideas why he wants to do something like this so early in the morning, but you guess any time is never the right time. Cronus had the reputation as the bi-sexual flirt/ playboy and at first you didn't trust him ... but you guys are going to get married, so what's the problem?

After a couple of minutes you're both naked, other than latex.

"Ready Meulin?"

You give him a little nod and then he's slamming into you.

You let out a loud scream of pain, digging you're nails into his shoulders, asking him to stop, asking him to slow down. He said it will go away, but it didn't. You feel yourself bleed a little. Just suck it up Meulin, the first time always hurts, at least Cronus is enjoying himself. You hear him moan over and over when all you want to do is scream in pain. Is sex always like this? If it is, you don't like it.

Eventually Cronus had finished and he kissed your forehead and apologized for the pain, and asked if you were okay, you said you were, but that was a lie. You were not okay, everything hurt and ached.

After Lunch he drops you off at your apartment and you kiss him good bye. You go up the two flights of stairs and let yourself in, instantly jumping onto the couch. You were so tired and sore after doing it with Cronus, he didn't have to be so rough. You hear your phone buzz in your purse and you dig it out and check it.

[Hey Vantas, Just did it with Meulin, She was horrible! Wanna come over? My little friend needs fixing]

You feel tears instantly soak your face.

[YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK WHO YOU'RE TEXTING AMPORA!]

[Oh shit, sorry Meulin]

[OH SHIT IS RIGHT! DON'T TEXT ME AGAIN]

You throw your phone to the wall and break down crying, you just gave your virginity to a cheating jerk! You were saving yourself for marriage! You cry for yourself, you cry for the five months you wasted, and you cry because it hurts so much.

You walk over and pick up your phone and call Porrim

"Hello?"

"Hi, Porrim, can you come over? And pawsibly bring ice cream?"

"Be right there"

Porrim knew what ice cream meant.

Here you are, shoveling ice cream into your mouth, sobbing.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Cronus?"

You break away from your ice cream and put it on the coffee table.

"Well we did it... it was my first time"

"Oh... did it go horribly?"

"I was in so much pain and he didn't slow down or stop. Then when I got home he accidentally sent me this"

You show Porrim the text.

"Well if it's any condolence Kankri never liked Cronus"

"I know that...but... it still hurts."

Porrim pulls you into a hug.

"You didn't deserve that asshole anyways"

"Thanks Porrim"

You two eat some more ice cream before she decides to take you shopping, her idea of making you feel better. She makes you try on a more revealing green strapless dress that barely covers you're butt, and when she sees it, she insists on buying it for you. You two head back to your apartment and to your surprise, Damara, Latula, Areana, and Meenah are all there, putting on makeup.

"Don't worry gillfrond, we are gonna make ya feel better in no time" Meenah says as she puts on her fuchsia lipstick. She is wearing a dress similar to yours except fuchsia and the top droops a little lower. Latula is wearing a halter top dress that barely covers her butt, oh if only Mituna was here. Damara was wearing almost the same dress as yours, minus the rust red and noodle straps. Areana was wearing an elbow length blue dress that also didn't cover her butt very well. Porrim most likely was going to change into a more revealing dress.

"Now go change and we'll help you with your hair" Areana says as she places your new dress in your hands. You get shoved into the bathroom and you quickly change, actually exited for the girl's night out. Usually not everyone gets along like this, but you guess everyone is coming together for you, even if it is just for one night, it's gonna be nice. You come out and Damara gives a little whistle. You laugh as Porrim sits you down at your vanity, all the girls pitching in to tame that Leijon mane. Eventually everyone is ready and you put on some black heels and you all pile into Meenah's minivan (very sexy). You guys arrive at the club that you and Damara were at yesterday night. It looks like your all calling in sick tomorrow. You guys walk in and make your way to the bar, deciding to start off with some drinks. Meenah orders some shots for everyone, and when they arrive, everyone insists you take the first five. You down the first 3 and it takes you a while to get the last two down, but when you swallow the fifth, you slam the glass to the counter and let out a large "WOOOOO!" Your friends laugh and start taking their shots. Meenah whips out her phone and takes a picture of all of you laughing and drinking and sends it to Cronus.

[Check it out grumpy gills]

Meenah puts away her phone and takes another shot. After a couple of minutes you all make your way out to the dance floor, and Damara starts grinding up on a random dude. You dance with your friends, forgetting about Cronus.

You bump into someone and turn around, going to apologize, but then... It's the man from yesterday!

"Hi! Remember me?" You point to yourself.

He smiles "Of course, who wouldn't forget a pretty face like yours?"

You grab his arm and pull him into the crowd of your friends

"Guys this is Carlos!"

"Kurloz" he corrects you.

"He was here yesterday!"

Latula stares at him for a second.

"Hey you're Tuna's friend!"

"And you're his girlfriend, nice to see you again"

You stumble in your spot for a second.

"Cod Leijon, you can't hold you liquor!" Meenah laughs.

"Yea, Yea, Yea, Carlos, Let's dance!"

You pull the tall man a little ways away from your friends, attempting to dance like the women you saw the other night. He laughs and leans into you.

"You don't need to dance like a dirt bag to impress me Meulin"

"Oh, thank god!"

You two start to dance normally, and oh god, you are having the time of your life.

Meenah snaps another picture of you and Kurloz and sends it to Cronus.

[Miss what ya can't have?]

She puts away her phone before he can respond.

You curl your finger at Kurloz, motioning for him to get closer, he leans down and takes a step closer. You stare at his paint covered lips. Why the hell not. You get on your tip toes and kiss him, placing your arms around his neck. Maybe it was because of the liquor, or maybe that you wanted to get over Cronus, or maybe that for some reason you felt attracted to this man. Meenah quickly whips out her phone and takes a picture. Your friends all marvel at your sudden move. You eventually pull away and Kurloz smiles at you. You, Kurloz, and your friends all go to the bar. You order something called a sea breeze and pull out your phone. You have 6 new messages.

[Meulin I'm sorry, I still love you]

[Meulin please take me back]

[Meulin I'm Sorry!]

[Please? I said I'm sorry]

[Meulin, you're my everyfin!]

[Could you pawsibly take me back? I still love mew!]

Oh god he was trying cat puns now, you usually love cat puns, but he just ruined them. Suddenly Kurloz grabs your phone, placing it in his pocket.

"Carlos give that back!"

"You don't need to be focusing on him right now"

"How did you know I just broke up?"

"I can just tell"

"Meulin we are going back out to the dance floor, are you alright here?" Latula interrupts your conversation.

"Yea, I'm fine here"

Latula heads back out to the floor.

"So Kurloz, tell me about you"

You lean your head on your hand and try to look at him seductively

"Well I work at the smoke shop on Main Street"

"You smoke?"

"A little, not much"

"How much is not much?"

"Let's just say if you want something, I got it" He winks at you.

"Hey Carlos?"

"Yes Mewz?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"Anything you say kitty bitch"

He leans in and kisses you, and this time, you can feel his face paint getting on your lips. You feel him slip his tongue into your mouth, you then swirl yours around his. He tastes like smoke and old pop.

The rest of the night is a blur.

You wake up on your couch, still in your dress and heels. You sit up and groan. How much did you drink last night? You can feel your hair is a mess, you don't need to look at it to know for sure. You look around to find all your friends but Damara around your living room, still asleep. You groan as you get up and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. You look up at the clock on the wall

"1:32 pm"

You guys must have gotten in late last night. You take a sip of your water and kick off your heels. You walk back to the living room and pick up your phone from the coffee table. You have three messages.

From Cronus:

[Fine! I can easily get better than you anyways!]

You give another groan. This is making your head hurt more.

From Kurloz:

[Hey Kitty bitch :o) ]

He must have given you his number sometime last night. You smile and respond.

[ Hi! I had fun last night! (=^W^=) ]

From Damara:

[Getting Lucky, Don't worry about me ;)]

You smile at this. Damara never have and never will change.

You hear Latula stir and give a loud groan.

"Morning Latula"

"Morning Mewz"

"Need water?"

"Yes please"

You get up and get your friend a glass of water, walking back and placing it in her hand as she sits up.

"I feel horrible"

She brings the glass to her lips and takes a good sip.

"Did you call Mituna yet?"

"No, I should call him" She looks at the time on her phone. "They're on lunch anyways"

She brings the phone to her ear but you can still make out Mituna's voice

"Hey Tuna"

"LATULA?"

"Yea, How was your day today?"

"BAD...I HAD TO HANG WITH CRONUS"

"Did he do anything?"

"HE KEPT SAYING HOW MEULIN IS A BITCH WHORE SKANK"

Your heart breaks a little as Latula looks at you.

"AND HE KEEPS CALLING ME STUPID AND FUUUCK I'M SORRY"

"Don't be sorry baby, you didn't do anything wrong"

"LATULA I MITH YOU"

"I think you mean miss, and I miss you too baby, I'll see you later tonight."

"LOVE YOU"

"Love you."

She hangs up, oh if only you could have a relationship like theirs. Mituna and Latula had been dating since middle school.

"I think we all had too much to drink last night" Latula says as she places one of your blankets over a half-naked Meenah.

"I can agree with you on that, Damara texted me, she hooked up with someone"

"That's Dams for you"

You two laugh, Damara is the one rock in both of your lives. You three have been together since grade 9. You guys all had countless sleepovers, gossip nights, movie marathons, boyfriends, break ups, the whole 9 yards.

"I guess we should just let everyone sleep" Latula makes her way around the passed out girls.

"I think that would be best"

You two make your way to your bedroom, closing the door behind you.

Your phone goes off and Latula is at your side in a second.

"Is it Kurloz?!"

"Yea.."

"Check it, check it, Check it!'

You giggle and check it.

From: Kurloz

[As did I, Maybe we can hang out later today? :OX]

You and Latula have a little scream fest.

"Text him back yes!"

You reply as quickly as you can.

[I would love to Purrloz? Where and when?"]

You know you just broke up with someone you thought was the love of your life... But this man makes you want to forget everything.

{Author note- Thank you for reading, please let me know if this story is good or bad, and if you want a certain pairing I will try and fit it in}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 i

The break up didn't really hit her until now, just like the repetitive water that was hitting her head. Cronus had said he loved her so many times, over and over, but did he really? She turns around and lets the warm water hit her face, almost washing her pain away. She smiles to herself and runs her finger through her hair. Maybe breaking up was a good thing. She turns the water off and wraps her towel around her body, and another around her mane, walking into her bedroom. She flings herself onto her bed and checks her phone.

From: Kurloz

[Ill pick you up in an hour :O)]

She sends him a quick [Okay] and rushes around the room, trying to find something to wear. She pulls on a white skirt and a lime green sweater with a white blouse underneath and lime green knee socks. She blow dries her hair and puts on peach lip stick, not bothering to put on heavy makeup. About half an hour later Kurloz is at her Apartment door. She slowly opens the door and smiles, greeting him with a hug.

Meulin closes and locks the door behind her.

She grabs his hand as they start walking down the stairs.

An hour later Meulin finds herself leaning against Kurloz's head.

"Kurloz?"

"Yes Meulin?"

"I hope you know I usually don't act like I did last night"

"I figured, but it was a lot of fun"

"I'm usually not that outgoing and daring"

"So your saying you regret kissing me?" He smirks as she turns around to face him.

"No! Not at all!"

"Good" He leans in and kisses her softly, making her blush. Meulin settles back onto his lap, focusing on the Lion king.

After a good 10 minutes she finally musters the courage.

"What are we Kurloz?"

He ponders for a second, pushing his the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

"We can motherfuckin be anything you want to be"

She smiles and turns around, kissing him on the lips. He smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her

waist and pulling her onto his lap. She deepens the kiss, draping her arms over his shoulders. He quietly moans as

he slips his tongue into her mouth. She gently blushes as she tries to copy his movements, not trying to be rough

like she wants too. He slowly licks her lips, gently tugging on her bottom lip afterwards. His way of kissing is

different, but Meulin seems to like it as she feels herself getting hot. Kurloz returns his tongue to her mouth,

where it belongs at this moment. Meulin can feel some of his face paint getting on her lips, but she doesn't really mind. After a while she can feel a heat between her legs.

"Hello there Kurloz"

"Sorry Meulin... It happens"

"Its kind of flattering"

"I'm not gonna make you up and do anything that you don't want to do"

"It's okay Kurloz... I think I want too"

...

Meulin takes out her phone and begins to text Kurloz, smiling to herself. Last night had been perfect, but now she was kind of sad actually. She was in first period, the only class she shared with Cronus, at the beginning of the year this class was the only class she enjoyed, but now it was kind of a curse.

Meenah gives Meulin a suggestive smirk. Meulin playfully punches her in the arm, knowing what she was thinking. Cronus hadn't showed up to class, and for once, Meulin was glad, glad she didn't have to see him.

After three classes it was lunch time, and everyone was eating lunch together, everyone but Cronus that is.

Meenah says something about one of the professors, causing everyone to laugh. Meulin checks her phone.

From: Purrloz 3

[I miss you :OX Work is really slow today...How are classes?]

She smiles and sends him a reply.

[I miss you too Purrloz, Classes are perfectly fine, maybe we could hand out after your shift is done?]

She hits send and rejoins the conversation with her friends, talking about the finals coming up soon. Her phone gives a

little "Bing!" and all her friends give her that look.

From: Purrloz 3

[I would motherfuckin love that, we can like... fucking do the same as we did last time ;O)]

Meulin feels herself turning red and hopes her friends don't really notice.

Meenah gives her a suggestive stare and returns to her conversation with Areana.

...

Meulin stands outside her college, waiting for Kurloz to pick her up. She suddenly feels really uncomfortable as Cronus

rolls up in his car infront of where she is standing.

"Hey babe, need a ride?"

"No Cronus, I'm fine" Meulin turns and walks away from his car.

He puts his car in reverse and follows her.

"C'mon babe, I'm sorry! I still love you!"

Meulin ignores him and keeps walking, she walks faster when she hears Cronus get out of his car. She feels him grab her

wrist and yank her to face him.

"I'm talkin to you!"

"Let go Cronus!" She tries to yank herself free.

"I'm trying to apologize to you!" He tightens his grip on her wrist.

"Cronus! Let go!" Meulin tries to hit him with her free hand, still attempting to yank her other one away from his grasp.

Then Latula's car roles up to the curb and she comes storming out

"CRONUS! LET GO OF HER!" Latula turns a unfamilar shade of rage.

"I'm tryin to apologize! I'm not hurtin her or anyfin!"

Mituna gets out of Latulas car.

"I'M GONNA KICK THOME ATTH!"

Now that Mituna showed up there was quite a few other students watching hell break loose. Cronus still wouldn't let go.

"Just accept my apologies!"

"No!" Meulin brings her wrist to her face, also bringing Cronus hand, biting it.

He let go and brought his hand back.

"OW FUCK! YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Meulin can feel herself start to cry for some reason, she hated this man, but she hated to see him in pain.

"What is going on here?"

Meulin can see a familiar black hoodie blocking her vision.

"Nothing, I was just apologizing to my girl"

Meulin clings to Kurloz's sweater, hiding herself, she didn't want Cronus to see her cry.

"Well it didn't motherfucking look like that!"

"KICK HITH ATTH KURLOTHH"

"Hi Mituna" Kurloz can feel Meulin crying into his sweater, and knows what has to be done.

"You touch her again, I'll motherfucking kill you!" He turns around and places an arm around Meulin, wanting to

protect her from all bad in the world.

"I WAS JUST TRYIN TO APOLOGIZE!"

Mituna walks up to Cronus and punches him from the side of his face, causing Cronus to fall the ground.

"FUCK YETHH!"

"Nice one Baby!"

Kurloz gives Mituna a hella rad fist bump before bringing Meulin back to his car.

Latula and Mituna get back into Latula's car while a very upset Meulin is wailing like a child in the passenger seat of Kurloz's car.

"Don't cry Mewz, It's alright now"

He brings his hand over the console and wipes away some of the tears streaking her face.

"I..hurt him!"

"That's a good thing! He deserved it! After all he did to you.."

"Bu..but"

"Listen babe, it's alright! Your fine, and eventually, Cronus will be fine, not that I want him to be though"

Meulin leans into Kurloz's hand when he wipes away her tears. She eventually calms down. her crying decreasing.

"Now how about we head back to my place?"

Meulin nods, giving her face a final wipe.

Latula's car passes Kurloz's parked car as Mituna hangs out the passenger window.

"WHOOOO WERE GONNA HAVE THEXXX!"

Latula honks the horn several times as they drive off.

Meulin and Kurloz look at each other and laugh.

(AN- I know this sucks, but all feedback is appreciated!)


End file.
